Who Are His Culprits?
by krittz
Summary: Abhijeet centric OS, on CID ki bdy


_CID completed 18yrs..so im here wishing them happy birthday.._

 _We all always hear acp abhijeet or others saying koi mujrim cid ki haath se nahi bach sakta, mtlb cent prcent sucess.._

 _But no..they were not even able to give justoce to their own officer.._

 _And today im here with a OS on that idea only_

 _chlo lets have a look_

* * *

he entered inside his house, and threw away the coat.. He turned on the TV and moved to kitchen to have water

in TV a reported is carrying on the speech..

"18 saal se ACP Pradyuman aur unki team ne kiya Mumbai ki suruksha..aj ki 26th January unhe de gaya ek purushkar jo unhone apne team ko dedicate kiya..sutro ki mutabik iss jabaz CID team ke liye hi iss seher ki crime rate kaafi kam ho chuka hey, inn 18 saalo mey CID team ki pass ek bhi unsolved case nahi hey..unhone ek record kayem kiya ki itne saalo mey koi aisa case unke pass nahi jiski mujrim unse vaag saka ho.."

Abhijeet kept back the glass and came forward, increased the volume and sat on the sofa..

"100percent success rate? Koi criminal nahi chuta?"

he rested back his head..and some images started coming in his mind..

 **his mother begging him to remember "mein teri ma..beta mein tere ma"**

 **"tum ek CID officer ho.."**

 **"sir.."**

his mind was far away from what the TV was showing..

"cent percent?humere team ka?har victim ko insaaf mila?"

he closed his eyes

suddenly he felt a voice "tum bhi to victim they na.."

he opened his eyes, his replica is sitting on the opposite couch

"tum?"

 _the replica smirked, "ha mein..tumhara wajoot"_

Abhijeet scowled,

 _the replica smiled "waise kitne jhoot bolte hey na yea log..kaha 100prcent sucess..tum bhi to victim they..kaha hey tumhara insaaf? Kisne kiya tha tumhara kidnapping?"_

Abhijeet shook his head "to meine khud bhi to kuch nahi kiya.."

 _"tum kya krte tab tum krne ki halat mey they kaha?"_

"haan to kya krte wo sab..mein na koi clue de paya na kuch to.."

 _"acha?jin logo ki murder ho jata hey kya wo log clue dete hey?tum bhi na_ "

Abhijeet stood up "uss waqt halaat.."

he felt no one around so looked back..no one is there..

He sat down again.. "18saal..mujhe to aj taq insaaf nahi mila..kisne kiya tha wo kidnap..kaunsa case tha jismey kaam kr raha tha mein?kyun unn logo ne mujhe jaan se nahi mara..aur chor gaye..kya cahiye tha unnlogo ko..koi infrmation?kya meine de diya tha koi secret infrmation?"

he looked at the team photo over the wall

"aj taq nahi mila inn sawalo ka jabab..kya kabhie milega...ma ki maut ki jimmedar wo log bhi to hey..kya unhe insaaf nahi milega?"

his eyes travelled to the rack full of trophy and medals..awards for being best cop..most successful officer

"most successful cop?best?jo khud se juri case solve nahi kr paya..apne aap aur apne ma ko insaaf nahi de paya?"

he covered his face in palms

"bahut koshish ki..bahut ki yaad aye kaun they wo log..kaun..per kabhie.."

he was sitting in that position only when doorbell rang

he was not in a mood to get up and open the door so stayed there it

the doorbell rang once more, then he heard the door lock getting opened..

Abhijeet sat straight looking at the watch, he knew who is the visitor so didnt get up

the visitor came inside but stopped, "kya boss aab taq fresh nahi hue?"

Abhijeet looked at him "nahi bas ja hi raha tha, baitho.."

he noticed the TV still on so fetched the remote and was about to turn it off heard "acha to senior inspector Abhijeet apna award ceremony dekh rahe they"

Abhijeet look at the screen, yes they are showing the glimpse of CID journey and there came some stills of his award function..

"hmm"

"waise total kitne single awards hue tumhare?..umm 7right?"

"hmm"

"18 saal ho gaye haan.."

"hmm"

"Abhijeet sab thik hey na?tum aise..kya hua"

"Daya kya sach mey CID ka cent percent sucess rate hey?"

Daya made a confused face "haan wo to hey..kyun.."

seeing a smirk on Abhijeet's face Daya gave a double thought, it occurred to him

"tum..tum firse wo sab kyun.."

Abhijeet looked away..

Daya too stayed silent

Abhijeet closed his eyes, "mein khud CID ka hissa banke kitne logo ko yea kehta hu ki koi mujrim humse nahi bach sakta per mein to.."

Daya stayed silent, then said in low tone "ager uss din mein uss gari ko follow krta to atleast sayed koi clue to milta.."

Abhijeet looked up "Daya mein uss bar mey jis case ki wajah se gaya tha..wo case.."

"wo bhi unsolved hey, ussmey pehla lead tumhe usi din mila aur tum akela bina kisiko bataye bar mey chale gaye"

"aur tumne follow kiya"

Daya smiled "akela nahi chor sakta tha na..tab bhi.."

Abhijeet looked at his friend..

Yes they are not cent percent successful in catching all the criminals, yes CID is not able to serve justice to its own officer

but still it is successful, successful in making a place in hearts

successful in creating bond and trust..

Abhijeet smiled and pressed Daya's palms

he tried to shed away the feelings, but the question remains

who are his culprits?

For them he lost his mother..numerous times is being suspected

he had lost so many years of his life, lost all connection with the most awesome phase of life the childhood...

For those culprits..

He wished he can shout and cry..demanding who are my culprits damn it

but he can't

he wished he can go back through time machine and slay them all

but he can't

he can only wonder, what is 100% sucess? What about his culprits? How can everyone be least bothered about it..

That all he can do

* * *

 _i know its incmplte,but still this is all.._

 _Idea credit goes to imini of IF, she had discussed this in IF..and i got the idea_

 _now me too want to ask from FW, CID ke har chrctr dialogue dete hey koi mujrim nahi bachta.._

 _Fir abhijeet ko kyun itne saal mey insaaf nahi mila.._

 _And FF members ager aapmese kisi ke pass koi stry idea aye solving this mystery of "who are his culprits" then pls write it.._

 _Im sure all abhijeet fans will love that, already IF have some on this idea..FF pls go ahead_

 ** _R and r_**


End file.
